


Manhunter XXX

by MagicalKittenDetective, UnovanVagabond



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Boys Love - Freeform, Death, Gay, Killing, M/M, Murder, OC, Police, Sex, Torture, Yaoi, breif mentions of rape, mafia, man hunting, underground crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalKittenDetective/pseuds/MagicalKittenDetective, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnovanVagabond/pseuds/UnovanVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crime lord kidnaps woman, forcing them to have children then marking the children for "the hunt". what will happen next...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhunter XXX

It was a typical fall day, the air was brisk and the trees were emanating their vibrant colors of death. There were dynamic hues of reds and yellows which made the earth glow with the essence of her decaying leaves. As the earth started to go into her cold slumber, kids from around the county were forcing their frostbitten joints out of their beds for school. The previous night, all the browning lawns were covered in a thin layer of frost signifying snow might be following. In the peaceful neighborhood of Hollow Falls, our young protagonist Aiden Cross lived with his mother in harmony. 

Harsh, loud and annoying beeping came from Aiden’s alarm clock, which was placed on the mahogany bed stand next to his face. He stirred in his full size bed, attempting to crawl over the desolate plane that was his fluffy comforter. Upon groggily reaching his destination he, with all the might his lazy arm could muster, hit the snooze button and collapsed where he lay for the nine allowed minutes before the noise arose again. He struggled to get out of his mountain of fluffy down pink blankets, with speeds that were more pathetic than a slug’s. Attempting to move his “wanting to remain” idle body, he managed to prop himself up on the end of the bed looking blankly at the outfit he had picked out the night before. Aiden grumbled, and in a daze he looked at his clock, deciding that he should get ready. Forcing his creaky body out of bed he walked over to the outfit he had picked out and managed to remove his pj top and slip on the gorillaz t-shirt he had. Putting on his skinny jeans was a difficult task though; he had no actual balance until his second cup of coffee. Aiden stumbled on one foot attempting to squeeze his beefy-ish thigh into the skinny fabric, after faltering for a few seconds he somehow managing to fit his leg into the pants. Going through the same process for the other one he then contemplated over his sloppy bedroom attempting to locate his other converse, wherever it was… The bedroom smelt of moldy pizza and over all male musk. He also had a cat, but it tended to avoid his bedroom like the plague. 

After completing his outfit he then lazily flailed down the stairs as his mother was making him pancakes, looking at him awkwardly as he continued his endless flail up to the counter. 

“You are a weird kid…” The mother stated as Aiden finally ceased the flailing. 

“Hello motherly figure,” Aiden stated, “please bestow upon me the pancakes of morning breakfasts.” 

His mom growls at the weirdo sitting at her table. “You aren’t awake yet are you?” his mother asks sliding him a plate. 

“I haven’t had my coffee yet, don’t judge me…” Aiden stated as he forced a heaping fork full of the doughy substance into his mouth. 

“Alright Mr. Weirdo, three creams right?” Aidan's mother asked as she poured the brown liquid into Aidens rainbow mug he claimed from comic con 2014. 

“No more, no less,” Aiden stated crossing his fit legs on the barstool at the counter. 

Aidens mother laughed as french roast scent filled the room along with the maple smell of the syrup the pancakes were drowned in. Their house was a fairly good size. It was a double decker colonial style house that was white with stonework around the base, a fair sized driveway, and a large backyard, at least it was large enough for their great dane Archimedes. Archimedes was a huge dane who was white with black spots, a purebred and also county champion of the annual jade creek county dog show. The kitchen was also large, with a two door fridge and drawer freezer, electric stainless steel stove, and dishwasher. A large rolling square counter was placed in the middle of the black and white checker tile floor with a bar facing the carpeted living room with a half circle black leather couch and 72 inch flat screen T.V. Aiden had every gaming system out to date. These systems included but were not limited to a ps3 and ps4, x-box 1 and 360, wii and wiiU, nintendo DS, DSi, 3DS,PS vita, PSP, gameboy advance, gameboy color and so on. All that was housed in a nice T.V stand the surrounded the t.v. on all sides with glass doors to the cabinets, all systems each on their own shelves protected from the elements, and to the right was a bookshelf that held nothing but his under-used games. Though Aiden is spoiled, he isn’t a bitch. On a pretty day, he rarely, if ever, touched the gaming systems, he’d rather go swimming in the pool outside or hang with friends at the park. The upstairs housed the rooms and bathrooms, which were equally lush in furniture, though his mother had a thing for plants as there was one in every corner possible in the house, so the air in there was always clean and fresh. A drastic change from the smoggy city atmosphere outside. 

Aiden yawned right before taking a sip of his coffee as his mother packed his lunch for him, he then stretched his legs out and stood up, and walked over to the entry closet and grabbed his loki hoodie and skull-candy skateboard before he took his lunch from his mother. He stuffed it in his black backpack and left out the double french front doors which were composed of hard oak and stainless steel framing with stained glass. Aiden got outside and walked down the concrete stairs, then once in the driveway he threw his board on the ground and hopped on it, then started rolling down the street effortlessly. The rumbling of the wheels on the asphalt was the only sound on that brisk morning as nothing with a sound mind was out this early, except for the poor students flocking to school. Upon arrival to the school Aiden rolled up the walkway dodging the occasional teen. Aiden was seventeen, soon to be eighteen in a couple days, so his birthday plans were constantly on his brain. On his birthday he was planning on asking his longtime crush and best friend Kimberly to prom. Rolling up to the front door the vice principal, Mrs. longmont with her sloppy bun and foundationed face gave the “dismount or i’ll take it” look, so aiden quickly stepped on the end of the board and taking the front of it lifted it into the air. The V.P. gave a pleased look as Aiden made his way into the carpeted halls. The halls were crowded, so dodging and weaving was an everyday game. The boy walked up to his locker 1082, and put in 32-42-38. The locker didn’t open right away, so after a very annoyed sigh he put it in again 32-42-38, this time the locker clicked open without any problems and Aiden shoved his backpack inside. Gathering a worn down spiral notebook and a beaten chemistry text book he closed the locker with a “clank” and started up the stairs to his chemistry class. 

The school was named Jade Highschool, and it had been standing since 1942, but the building was recently remodeled so the now two story building was lushly carpeted, and had brand new smartboards in every classroom, along with new desks, though some of the old ones could still be found in the main office. The chemistry room had rolling desk chairs as the students in that class didn’t sit in one place for very long. Walking into the classroom Aiden barely dodged a paper airplane that was purposely thrown at his head by two larger male teens, who were seated at the back desk, giggling to each other like gossipy white girls. 

“Yo! That is no behavior for two beautiful young women like yourselves,” Aiden remarked as the two continued laughing. “Say’s the one who perverts us…” the larger one said in a high pitched girly voice, wrapping his hands around himself as if to cover himself up shyly. 

“Oh. Ha ha…” Aiden laughed sarcastically as he took his seat two rows in front of them, 

“You know that I only do that because you beg me to, on your knees.” 

The smaller one just continued laughing and couldnt muster up a word to say, that was until the teacher walked in anyway. The teacher, Mr. Loveland, was a stocky guy with glasses and a bald spot large enough to use as a mirror. He was a strict teacher, though he didn't mind mild joking from students as long as they were at least pretending to listen. “Alright class, get out your textbooks and turn to page 394…” Aiden opened his book to the page and started reading. 

Aiden felt something hit the back of his neck and turned around to see the same larger male with a straw in his hand. Giving an “oh its on now” look, Aiden prepared for the coming battle. 

“Now, if you look at the first paragraph…” Aiden toned out his teacher’s voice, focusing on the little wad of paper he crumpled up, and looked back at the other teen and chucked it towards his face. The boy screeched like a pterodactyl in response to Aiden’s projectile, hitting him straight in his left eye. 

The teacher heard the uproar and looked in their direction. “Mr. Cross! Mr.Duncan! Is there a problem here?…” he asked getting in a ‘not this shit again’ stance. The idiot boys looked at their teacher, 

“Psh. No! He’s just making weird noises.” Aiden shrugged. 

Duncan growled, but kept his thoughts to himself. Obviously, Aiden knew his friend didn’t want to start the day with an agonizing argument. 

“Yeah, like I’d believe that. Back to your books you two.” Mr.Loveland walked back to his place, in front of his large desk. Duncan slapped Aiden in the back as a warning, and Aiden unwillingly went back to his book. 

After the excruciatingly long and boring class, Aiden met with the two boys in the hall exchanging friendly backslaps, they then headed towards the cafeteria as those three shared the same off block. More backslapping ensued. The trio sat down at one of the black cafeteria tables and started to bitch about how the hottest girl in the school wouldn’t even notice them. Duncan obviously had the biggest crush on her… poor sap, so the blow was to him. Aiden had no remorse for his fallen comrade and went into line to grab some gelatinous material... I mean food. After that, he sat with his buds again, they seemed to have already moved the conversation from the girl, and instead they talked about how awful some of the teachers were at the school. “Man am I glad to be leaving this piece of crap of a school.” 

“Yeah, especially Spanish,” Aiden remarked, “I swear there couldn’t be a worse Spanish teacher than Seniora Rosy…” His friends replied with chuckling and agreement towards this. 

The trio continued being boys at the table, as the second hand slowly trudged along on the clock located at the back of the lunchroom. After thirty minutes of sitting there and accomplishing nothing, Duncan let out an annoyed sigh and suggested to go somewhere else. Aiden and the other guy named luke looked over at Duncan then looked back at their phones like lifeless nobodys. Duncan, then in a fit of annoyance stood up and glomped Aiden who let out a surprised scream as the two fell over onto the floor. Laughing Luke screamed “GAY!” as the two laid there on the floor shocked. After lukes little shit comment Aiden then looked up at him and replied, “like you’re not jealous…” 

“No, i’m not.” Luke said, as he then returned to the ever so interesting process of scrolling through tumblr. 

Aiden and Duncan just laughed with each other as they clumsily got back on their feet, with eyes of about ten random teenagers on them. The two then got a very mischievous idea, and they put their plan into action with a few head nods. In a fit of defiance the two then locked lips right then and there in the lunchroom. It wasn’t any surprise that Aiden was gay, and Duncan loved joking about it, so to them it was no big deal, the other kids though... 

“Eeew, Gross…” one of the preppy girls said at the table three rows back. “that is sooo wrong,” another guy said as he walked by. Ignoring the comments the two didn’t separate for a while, until Aiden needed to breath, so he broke the moment. 

“You kiss pretty good for a virgin,” duncan joked with Aiden still in his arms. 

“And you need a little work for a veteran…” aiden replied back in a coy tone. 

Duncan just groaned in annoyance and pushed Aiden away from him. The two then returned to their seats. The rest of the day went by without any eventful things happening, and the final bell rang after an agonizingly long time. Aiden met up with Duncan and Luke to go to the mall for a little while, because “none” of them had homework to do. 

Upon arrival Luke started flirting with anything in a skirt. Including that kilt guy by the bean-bag place. Aiden just gave up on luke at that moment and him and Duncan went to the Sports Authority to look at the cross country shoes as they were planning to join the team the next year. Aiden picked up a pair of black and orange ones that matched the school colors, while duncan picked up a bright pink and blue pair. looking at Duncans choice he then said “and i’m the gay one?” Duncan playfully hit Aiden on the shoulder and the two went to checkout with their purchases. The mall was crowded for a tuesday afternoon so the noise level was pretty high, though somehow the trio met back up and were able to pick out their own voices in the ocean of people. 

“So, looking forward to being an old man tomorrow?” luke asked as Aiden was looking at skateboards. 

Aiden smirked, “Fuck, I won’t feel any older. It’s always been that way.” 

The trio stayed at the mall for four more hours until Duncan got kicked out by mall security for smoking on the premises. Aiden arrived at home around 11 pm attempting to sneak into the door like a ninja. Of course that didn't work too well as the motherly figure was guarding the door. 

“Young man… where have you been? Do you know what time it is?” She asked as she pinched his cheek. Aiden groaned, he yelped at the cheek pinching, then replied “I know, i’m sorry… I lost track of time.” 

“You have a big day tomorrow, go get some sleep ok kiddo,” the mother said as she kissed Aiden’s forehead, all he did was groan in annoyance and then walked up the stairs. Once aiden was out of her sight the mother then got a grave expression and sat down on the couch flinging her face into her hands, “Oh god… what am I going to do?” she muttered as tears started to flow down her cheeks. 

Aiden walked into his room grabbing a giant teddy-bear named Nezumi that he got from his mother four years ago, and flopped down on his king sized bed holding the fluffy creature close to him. He drifted off to sleep shortly after, only to go through the exact same routine the next morning with the blaring of his alarm clock 5:30 in the morning. 

Aiden ran downstairs attempting to put his pants on as he was running late. His mother had already made the breakfast as Aiden slumped into the bar chair. Aiden was stuffing his face as his mother walked up to him with a brightly wrapped box and placed it in front of him. 

“What’s this?” Aiden asked, as he started shaking it. 

“D-don't shake it!... Just open it, okay honey…” the mother said stilling the boys impatience. “uh… okay...” Aiden said, then shredded the paper off of the cardboard container. 

The item inside the box caused Aiden to stop for a brief moment and question it. 

“Why did you get me this?” Aiden asked as he held a .22 mm handgun with a 25 capacity magazine. 

“Honey, there’s something that I really need to tell you…” the mother started, taking a deep shaky breath. Aiden was a little scared at his mothers tone, but looking at the clock washed it all away. 

“FUCK! I’m late!!” Aiden exclaimed as he sat the gun gently down on the counter and booked it to the front door with skateboard in hand. “Aiden! wait!” the mother called after him but he was already halfway down the road. 

Arriving at school Aiden rushed inside and up to duncan who quickly stuffed a bag of weed in his locker, thinking aiden was the school officer. “Damn it man! Don’t scare me like that…” he then saw Aidens stressed face, “would you like some? Looks like you could really use it…” 

“I don’t need it, I already feel like I’m tripping,” aiden said out of breath. “What happened man?” Duncan asked. 

“My mother got me a gun for my birthday…” Aiden confessed. 

Duncan got a goofy smirk on his face, “Cool! What kind? What size magazine? How big is it?” 

“Its not cool man!” Aiden said ignoring the countless questions. 

“Why not?” Duncan asked, clearly confused. 

“When you mother looks as if she’s going to cry, telling you there was something she needed to tell you, when you have a gun in your hand… its a little unnerving…” Aiden said, his hands shaking a little. 

Duncans face changed as the questions just floated away. “What?” he said after a little in disbelief. “Thats freaky…” 

“Tell me about it!” aiden said, “You know what… I think I just might smoke a little…” 

Duncan took the bag out of his locker and stuffed it into his backpack. The two walked down the hallway, as Aiden avoided sight from his history teacher, and they snuck out back. Once safely hidden in the alleyway behind the school, both of them took out their pipes and started smoking for a while. Aiden didn’t smoke too much as he had to continue functioning at school, though Duncan didn’t care. 

The class passed slowly as the two sat there. Puff after puff, Aiden felt his stress leaving slowly, though something still lingered, he didn’t really know what that feeling was. The bell rang, as usual, and the two worked their way back into the crowded hallways. The talking seemed overbearingly loud now that Aiden was a little high, but it was bearable, that was, until the speakers turned on. 

“THE SCHOOL IS IN LOCKDOWN. PLEASE PROCEED TO THE CLOSEST CLASSROOM AND AWAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS. I REPEAT THE SCHOOL IS IN LOCKDOWN, THIS IS NOT A DRILL.”


End file.
